Molly
by Revenge77
Summary: Oliver wasn't the only one who survived on the raft, the other was Molly Epizon. Warning:There is violence in this, a hint of abuse and a death, from Molly's side of the family.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything,but Molly Epizon.

Chapter One

Molly:  
Five years was long on that island with the famous Oliver Queen. I was stuck there since I was eight. Now, I'm back home in Starling City except in a hospital which is better than both my home and the island.

"Darling, is that you?" I heard my mom say and I turned around and frowned at my parents.

"We thought you were dead," she said and I snickered.

"You mean you hoped I was dead," I said sternly and they dropped their fake smiles.

"Listen here you little brat I came all this way to get you. The least you can do is pretend to miss us," my dad said and walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled in fake panic and yanked my arm away.

He was about to strike me when a lady walked in with two security guards and asked,"Ech him,what do you think you're doing?" My dad just froze then he placed his raised hand on my shoulder and I made myself flinch I also put on a fake scared face.

"Doctor!" the lady called and the doctor came in the room.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Will you allow my guards to get these people away from this child?" she asked.

"But,ma'am these are her parents," he said and I scowled at that word.

"They're nothing close to her parents," Oliver said as he came into the doorway.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"That can wait until my court session to get custody of can you let go of her?" Oliver said and my dad did. With that I quickly ran and hid behind Oliver.

"Oliver,tell me what this is about," the lady demanded.

"Molly's parents enjoy using her as their punching bag," Oliver said.

"That's ridiculous why would we hurt such a beautiful little girl?" my dad asked.

"You were about to hit me before the lady walked in," I said now standing by Oliver.

"Why you little...," my dad started when the guards dragged my parents away. After that Oliver made me get in bed and told me to rest.

"I'll be back in the morning to get you,okay," he said and I nodded and he left. Then the lady came up to me once the doctor left.

"So,Molly,is what Oliver said true?" she asked and I nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"I'm Moira Queen,Oliver's mother," she said.

"Okay,last question do you remember what happened on the island?" she asked.

"I don't remember much of it," I lied and she just smiled then left. After that I went to sleep.

*Five years ago*

"Get year butt back here,Molly, so I can shoot you!" my drunk dad said and I ran to the docks. A minute later I was in a boat clutching my lower rib cage trying to stop the bleeding,but the good thing was I wasn't having trouble breathing. Ten minutes later the boat started moving

"Who are you sweetie?" asked a man as he looked at me and knelt down.

"Molly," I said flinching when he was about to touch me. He just put his hand down and took notice to my wound.

"Who shot you sweetie?" he asked.

"My papa he chased me out the house and onto your boat," I said and he just frowned.

"Okay,Molly listen,I'm gonna have somebody patch you up,but you have to let me get you there," he said and I allowed him to pick me up and take me to a room. Then a guy came in and check my wound out then turn to the guy who found me and said," All I can do is wrap her up wound. The bullet can't be found sir not without a hospital anyway," and the guy shook his head yes and the doctor dude wrapped my wound up.

"Do you mind if I ask her question?" the doctor asked.

"Go ahead," the nice man said.

"Thanks. Hey,sweetie, how does it feel?" doctor asked.

"It doesn't hurt,nothing ever really hurts," I said and he frowned then I said,"I have a very high pain tolerance."

"You know what kid,you're smarter than you look," he said and left me with the nice man.

"You can stay here,Molly,oh and you can call me Robert," he said left.

*Thirty minutes later.*

"Oliver!" Robert said and pulled him on the raft we were on and I knew I was bleeding from the glass that cut my head.

"Sarah!" Oliver yelled.

"Son,you can't save her she's gone," Robert said and we floated away.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Molly.

Molly:

The next morning Queen's house

"Wow, this place is like a hundred time bigger than where I lived," I said and Moira just smiled same with Oliver.

"Where did your parents put you when you lived with them?" Moira asked.

"They put me in the closet and locked me in there," I said simply and they frowned.

"Lets not talk about that, I'm sure it makes Molly upset," Oliver said and his mother just nodded.

"Ollie!" a girl said and ran down stairs and hugged Oliver.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Thea, this is Molly. Molly, this is Thea," Oliver said.

"Hi," I said quietly and a guy came through the door with his arms open.

"Oliver Queen!" he said and hugged Oliver then he saw me.

"Who is this cute little girl," he asked and I just stood there by Oliver not saying anything.

"Molly," Oliver answered.

"Well,she's adorable," he said with a huge smile and I mumbled a thanks,but nobody could hear. After that Oliver left me with Thea.

"So,Molly,what do you like to do?" she asked and I just looked at her.

"Play games," I said and she just smiled.

"Come on," she said and ran up stairs with me following.

"Do you like Sorry?" she asked and I nodded and we started to play the game.

"So, what did you do on the island for fun?" she asked.

"I don't remember much of the place,but I do know Oliver and me were always trying to out do each other on who could bring back the most game," I said and she smirked.

"Who won?" she asked.

"Me,of course,but I think Oliver was letting me," I said smirking and she laughed a little.

Right after that Oliver came in and said,"Hey,Speedy,I'm gonna take Molly and look around town with Tommy," and she nodded then I walked away to go look around town.

Thirty minutes later

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel said.

"No, I just wanted to say sorry," Oliver said both of them not even paying any notice to me.

A minute later.

"You were the one who should have died," Laurel said and walked away.

"I don't like her she's a jerk," I said and Oliver didn't say anything just walked away. Then we headed back to the car and I got in right when some people came out with tranq guns and shot Tommy and Oliver with them. They were about to drag them away when one spotted me.

"Look boys,we have a little lamb to take care of," the guy with the real gun said and I got out of the car with a unfazed look.

"Get her!" he said and one guy came running me with a knife and tried to stab me. I just stepped aside letting him hit the brick wall and kicked him in the jaw.

"Poor dumb little wolves want to play with the little lamb...Then that's what they'll get,but they'll lose there own game when the shepherd wakes," I said knowing they were gonna beat me til I wasn't conscious and that's what they did.

*Five years ago*

"Here son drink," Robert said handing Oliver the last water bottle,other than the one I've been slowly drinking that nobody was trying to take yet. Oliver just grabbed it and drank some of it.

"What are you doing that's last of our water and the girl is definitely not sharing," the guard said.

"If anybody is getting out of here alive it's my son and Molly," Robert said then whispered something to Oliver.

"Dad,rest,just rest," Oliver said and closed his eyes.

Then Robert set Oliver to the side and said,"Sorry son," and shot the guard and Oliver woke and looked at him then said,"Dad!"

"Survive," Robert said and shot himself in the head. I just looked at Oliver crying,but I couldn't help. Because I knew that I wouldn't know what to do or say,because of the way I've been raised.

"Sorry about your dad," I said looking at Oliver.

"Why would you care,you didn't try to stop him," he yelled at me and I started to cry.

"H-how w-was I-I s-suppose to know he was going to shot himself I was to worried if I was gon...going to get shot for a second time!" I said crying and he looked at me with guilt,but I continued to sob.

"Hey,shhh,I'm sorry I was just upset please don't cry," he said now sitting by me and then pulled me into a hug.

*Present time*

"Wakey wakey,little lamb," a guy said pointing his finger to close to my mouth so I bit it. Then I noticed that I was hanging by my wrist,that were also bound, from the roof.

"Dumb wolf," I said and Oliver started to wake.

"Lookie,dumb wolves the shepherd wakes," I said and Oliver eyes shot open.

To be continued.

Revenge: Done,done the chapter.

Oliver:Why say it twice?

Revenge:Because I wanted to...

Oliver:Sassy much?

Revenge:Only when I want.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Molly. Molly is thirteen in the present time and is eight on the island.

Chapter three

Molly:

"Hey,Molly are you okay?" Oliver asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah,but they hit me hard enough I feel the pain," I said then suddenly all the pain I held back came rushing back to me.

"On second thought I think I might need some pain killers," I said winching at the sharp I was feeling in my lung.

"Hello, we have a few question to ask you," a guy with a stun gun said.

"First question what did your dad tell you?" he asked and Oliver just glared at him. Then the guy looked at another crook, then back at Oliver and tasered him.

With that Oliver hissed in pain then looked up at him and said,"He told me I'm gonna kill you,all of you," and the crooks laughed.

"I think to many years on that island made you delusional, . Because you're tied to the chair," the guy said and Oliver showed his hands untied and said,"Not any more," and took out two guys and ran after third after checking Tommy's pulse. Just then Tommy started to wake so I had to think of something to keep him from seeing Oliver gone.

"Stay down,keep your eyes closed, or I'll have to hurt you," I said in a different sounding voice that was powerful, strong and not the one I used for deceiving. Which was a soft, quiet, normal one I use most of the time as a cover. The good thing was that Tommy listened to me and just then Oliver came in and helped me down.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded and stood up leaning against the wall. After that Tommy opened his eyes and looked happy to see us alive.

"You still own me that ice cream cone," I said and limped out of the building with Tommy and Oliver behind me. A couple of times Oliver had to keep me from falling down because of my right leg.

Thirty-five minutes later we were sitting in the living room where I was just messing with a rubik cube that Thea gave me to keep me from getting board. Right now was a good time to mess with it because the grown ups were talking about what happened at the warehouse.

"So your telling me that there was a man in a green hood that swooped in and saved you?" the cop asked someone and I just looked up for a second then went back to the cube.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"There was also a girl she seemed to have been helping the hooded guy," Tommy said and I just continued to mess with the cube.

"Really and did anyone else see or hear these guys," the cop asked.

"Molly might of,but I'm not sure the girl told me to keep my eyes shut unless I wanted to get hurt," Tommy said and I looked up from the cube when I heard my name.

"Did you hear or see anything once you were in the warehouse?" the other cop asked.

"Other than a guy in a hood and hearing a girls voice from somewhere no," I said calmly and went back to the cube and right when the cops started to leave I set the done rubik cube down.

"Oliver,well you show Molly to her room?" Moira asked and Oliver showed me my room.

"Molly,what did Tommy mean by that?" Oliver asked and I frowned.

"Tommy was waking up once you were gone so I had to come up with something," I said and Oliver nodded then left. So I shut my door and sat down in the chair in front of the desk in my room thinking about the island.

*Five years ago*

It has been two hours since we ended up on a island and Oliver has been passed out in the sand for that time now. He finally woke to see birds trying to get his dead father so he ran over there started shoo them away.

"Come on," he said and I followed him onto a rocky area where he was shot with a arrow. Also where he past out and dropped a rock on his fathers grave,so I sat down against a rock and watched as the archer came closer two see us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Boat wreck," was all I said before he made me walk to a cave where I passed out. I woke later to the smell of fire so I looked at the archer who had a wooden bowl and knife then over to Oliver who was barely awake. Then I watched the archer walk over to me and knelt by my hurt side with the knife,bowl of water, and torn clothe.

"Sorry," the archer said after cutting my bandage that covered my gun shot wound and dug the knife into my open wound making it bigger.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain.(a/n:If you have a high pain tolerance doesn't mean you can't feel pain just takes a lot to show it.) The archer just stopped after that and dug his fingers into the wound and yanked out the bullet when he found it. Then he put it in the bowl and tied the clothe around my wound which was where the lower part of my rib cage was. After that he made me drink some water and rest which I didn't argue with.

"You're lucky that the bullet got stuck between your rib cage," he said before I feel asleep.

*Present*

I woke quickly after having a dream of the island and I quickly put my hand on my lower rib cage where I was shot. Just then Oliver came rushing in to see me breathing hard in panic.

"Hey,your okay it was just a dream," Oliver said.

"Okay," I said still breathing hard.

"Come on we have something to do," he said and we were about leave when Moira stopped us.

"Oliver,Molly, I want you to meet Mr. Diggle your new bodyguard," she said.

"Mom, I don't need a bodyguard plus I look out for Molly," Oliver said and she frowned.

"Hon, if Oliver says he doesn't need a guard...," Walter started,but was cut off.

Twenty minutes later we were in the car with Diggle driving and of course Oliver was talking to him. Just then Oliver whispered,"When he slow get out of the car and follow me," and I nodded and did what I was told and followed him to a abandon warehouse. Then we climbed over the fence and went inside, where Oliver started to work on his base.

Hour later

"Okay,Molly do you remember how to hack from the island?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, thanks to Yao Fei," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, I need you to hack into Adam Hunt's security cameras," Oliver said and I did.

"Get ready for tonight, I'm through you a party upstairs from mine," he said and through me my green hooded shirt from the island.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but Molly.

Oliver:

5:00 p.m

Back at the house after the base got finished.

"Molly, come on get up,"I said trying to wake her up. She has been on the couch for three hours now winching, whimpering, and mumbling in her sleep. With me trying to wake her so she could get in her bed.

"Having trouble?" my mom asked.

"Yeah,she wont wake," I said.

"Oliver,raising a child takes work...So maybe instead of trying wake her,try carrying her to her room," my mom said and I picked Molly up and took her to her room and put her in bed. After doing that she mumbled a frighten what happened,where's Oliver so I set in the chair by her bed and stayed close in case I was needed.

"Shhhh,calm down you're safe nobody is gonna hurt you,I'm here," I whispered and she seemed to calm some.

*Five years ago*

Molly:

"You finally wake...Good,here eat what you can," the archer said and handed a bowl.

"You make me kill my own food and cook it,but you don't make her?" Oliver asked.

"She's a child and children need someone to take care of them,but you need to know how to take care of yourself before you can do that," the archer said and I looked at the bowl and the meat. Then I grabbed a piece of the meat and ate it. With that I didn't eat anymore because I didn't feel like doing anything at all,so the archer took the bowl. After that I fell asleep again.

Thirty minutes later

"Ow," I mumbled and I looked around to see Oliver and the archer gone. So I forced myself to stand and I walked outside to see the ocean. Then I saw something black dart past so I backed up into the cave and saw soldiers run past. Thankfully they didn't see me so I just sat back in my spot and saw the archer come running in without Oliver.

"What happened,where's Oliver?" I asked.

"Stay," he said and I just sat there looking at him getting his spear arrows. Then I was about to get up once he started to leave.

"Stay," he said,but I followed him to the outskirts of a base camp.

"I told you to stay," he said looking at me.

"Is my friend in there?" I asked and he nodded then he handed me his bow and quiver.

"Here,take this and point, aim,breathe, and shoot the bad guys to the left," he said and walked off to the right so I took an arrow out and put it's notch on the bow string. Then I pulled the string back with three fingers and up to the corner of my lip and let go. With that the arrow hit the guy in the eye then I did the same thing five more times killing each one. After that I walked to the right and down the hill to where the archer was.

"This isn't the first time you used the bow,before?" he asked.

"No,my school taught self defense and archery," I said and he looked at me.

"Yet you looked like you were beaten," he said as he hit a guy in the face and I handed him his stuff.

"Would of fought,but that's kinda hard to do once you're tied to a pole or locked in a closet," I said and he walked and shot the rope that held Oliver tied to the wooden post and he fell to the ground.

"Take him," the archer said and I tried to get Oliver to his feet,but once I did that it made hiss in pain. Then the archer took Oliver and me back to the cave.

*Present time.*

I woke up breathing hard and my side hurting in my bed. Then I felt someone pull me into a hug.

"Calm, down you're safe back at Starling City, home...Your real home," Oliver said and let go of me then he just smiled.

"Why are you grinning like you did something...," I started to say when Thea walked in and frowned at me.

"You better not be going to your party looking like that," Thea said.

"You weren't kidding were you?" I asked Oliver and he just nodded and left after saying have fun.

"Okay, where's your dress?" she asked.

"I don't have one," I said and frowned.

"Come on,shopping time," she said and dragged me to a store.

*The store*

"No,no,no...Yes," Thea said finally holding up a mint green silk chiffon dress to me. Then she made me try it on.

"Green is definitely your color,now lets get you all prepped for your first party," Thea said all happily. After that she had someone put my golden brown locks into a waterfall braid and do my make-up. Oh, tonight is going to be long.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, but Molly Epizon, Thalia Queen, Joey Castle, Abigail Rainy, Leanne Diggle, Madge and Nova Raven.

Molly:

"Molly, let go of the rail it's not the end of the world to let people to see you all prepped and in a dress!" Thea yelled while I was trying not to be dragged into the house while I looked like a girly girl. So as you can see I have my arms around the bottom of the rail sitting down on the steps. With Thea trying to pry my arms off the railing of front door step.

"What going on out here?" Walter asked and I quickly ran to my room and locked the door.

Thea:

"Thea, why did she run off like that?" Walter asked.

"I don't know, but she wouldn't come in because she said she looked like a girly-girl," I said and went inside. Then Oliver came walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey,Speedy, where's Molly?" Oliver asked.

"Room most likely...Good luck getting her to open the door," I said and left.

Molly:

"Molly, open the door,please we have to go in twenty minutes," Oliver said and I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wow, Thea did a good job," he said.

"Thanks," I said and Thea walked into the hallway.

"Oliver, we have a problem Thalia and Joey are coming to stay with us til next week," Thea said.

"And they'll be here...," Thea started then we heard the door shut. Then a girl with golden blonde straight hair and a girl with red wavy hair walk the hallway.

"Oliver,Thea!...Uh, new girl," the red head said.

"Hello Joey," Thea said.

Joey, has red wavy hair, green eyes,freckles, tanned pale skin. She was wearing a raven's baseball cap,lila purple blouse, white capris, and white converse.

"Hi, Joey how are you?" Oliver asked.

"Good, now I have to get ready," Joey said and went into the room before mine.

"Thea,...Dad...," the blonde said glumly.

"Thalia," Thea said mocking her attitude.

Thalia has golden blonde straight hair with side bangs,purple eyes, and tanned pale skin. She was wearing a dolman shirt, light skinny jeans, and tenni shoes.

"Be nice...How are you Thalia," Oliver asked.

"Good, but I really don't want to be here...Sadly Aunt Susan wanted me and Joey to go to the party. By the way next week is tomorrow so enjoy me being here while it last," Thalia said and went into what I'm guessing is her room which was across from mine.

*Great a Evil Queen lives straight across from me.* I thought.

Ten minutes later Thalia,Joey,Oliver,Diggle, Diggle's niece Leanne who Oliver invited, and me were in the car.

Thalia was wearing a red vintage lace party dress, black leggings, and black high top converse. Leanne was wearing a radiant violet tulle 1950's prom dress and gold flower shoes (Pretty). Then Joey was wearing a Mac & Jac jersey dress with white low heel shoes. I got that info from Thea talking none stop at the store. :)

Twenty-minutes later we were at the party and Oliver gave me a ear piece so I put it once no one was looking. Once I walked in the room Thalia was chatting with a girl with jet black straight hair, hazel green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a bejeweled blouson dress and pale pink low inch high heels.(Thea)

"So you got home and your dad was taking care of someone that isn't even related to your family?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said.

"That's messed up," the girl said then they spotting me just standing by the door looking at everybody.

"Speak of the devil," Thalia whispered and I walk over to a chair and sat in it. After awhile sitting there the girl with slightly curly brown hair, grey eyes,and pale skin. She was wearing a studded blouson contrast dress and high top white converse came over to me.

"Hi, my name is Abigail Dinah Rainy and you are?" she said holding her hand out.

"Molly Piper Epizon," I said and stared at her hand then she put it down. Then the black haired girl came over to me while her twin talked to Joey.

"So you're the girl who Thalia been ranting about being evil...Huh, you look more like a ugly homeless girl to me," she said then Oliver talked in my ear piece,"Molly, now would be a good time to leave," and I made my eyes get all watery to make it look like she hurt my feeling and I ran out.

Then locked myself in the bathroom and started to redress into olive green skinny cargo pants,black long sleeve shirt, olive green draped hooded vest, fantasy laced black mask with sunglass lenses, and canvas black knee high flat boots.

"Piper, come out please," Abigail said.

"No, please leave me alone," I whined in a upset voice then put my quiver on my back,put my utility built on, and grabbed my mental camouflage compound bow. With that I went out the window and onto the ledge from there I climbed carefully up to the roof then I drew my arrow and shot it. The arrow hit the other building and locked onto it.

Then I touched my earpiece and said,"Zip-line is in place, the game is on," and I set down and watched the show. I forgot to tell you my lenses have advanced computer in them so right now it zooming in on the fight.

"Yo, Green Arrow to Green Hood, you need to wake up badgies are coming into the room," I said and Oliver got up and use the zip-line over to me.

"Really, Green Arrow to Green Hood?" Oliver asked fixing his glare on me.

"Better then using our real names," I said and climbed down to my level and I was about to pass the window when Thalia walked into the room.

"*Sigh* I'm really gonna hate this," I said and lowered myself and had to hang by my hands and slowly slide them to the side. Once I finally got back into the bathroom I changed then someone banged on the door.

"This is the police open up!" the cop from earlier yelled and I opened the door showing my face that had ruined masquara smeared under my eyes. Then he froze and looked back at Abigail who lock ticked.

"Thanks a lot you probably just ruined my first chance of having a friend,Grandpa," Abigail said.

"It's okay I was about to come out anyway, besides I think you'll be a great friend," I said.

"I guess you two should head back your party," the cop said and lead us back to the party where we stayed until the grown ups came and got us.

End of part one.

Revenge:You guys can vote for which you like best,but I might do the opposite. My mom says C!

A. Kick off Thalia,Madge(Other mean girl),Joey,Nova(Twin),Leanne, and Abigail.

B. Keep them,because they make to it more challenging for Molly.

C. Have them just appear in random chapters.

off the mean girls, but remember Molly's the type for revenge...It's odd using that word.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, but Molly.

Part two:

Present:

Molly:

"Who are, how did you get here," the bodyguard asked and they came at Oliver.

"Their's one behind...Left...Turn right...Two in front...Never mind make that one goon," I said over the earpiece and zip lined over to Oliver who was on the building across from me. With that I walked over to the guy I sniped with an arrow and kicked his shoe and he let out a low groan.

"He fine," I said and Oliver took the target and held his hair making him have his face close to a open fan.

"No, don't kill me?" he plead and I snickered and walked to Oliver's side who was telling him what he wanted to be fixed. After that we were walking away and left the whimpering fool.

Once back home Oliver looked me in the eye and said,"Bed now," and I went upstairs and into my room happy that Thalia and Joey were gone, but sad that I was gonna have to be brought back from the dead tomorrow legally. On top of that I have to see my parents too and hope they don't win me over because if so don't expect me not to go commando on them at home.

*Five years ago*

After rescuing Oliver we made it back to the cave were the Archer set Oliver on his bed and had me lay on some fur blankets on the floor near the fire. Then he was about leave when Oliver got up and said,"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"No, you stay here watch the child and don't get killed," he said then sealed the exit with a bolder. Leaving me with Oliver and I didn't really like that idea. Soon after that I was dozing and Oliver just sat there staring at the fire then he noticed me dozing. With that he helped me in to the make shift bed and covered me up with on of the blankets.

"Why did you let me have the bed?" I asked.

"People might think I'm a jerk, but I not cold blooded enough to let a injured child sleep on the floor," he said.

"My parents would have finished me off, let me there, or dumped me somewhere," I said and he looked shocked at that.

"Why?" was all he asked.(A/N:Molly's hidden code in her big mouth sarcastic remark.)

"_**I** **do**n't **know** **why** **my parents** **would do that**, maybe **because they hate me**. My parents also** like to hurt** **me and** **ti**__**e me up.** **That is** **because** I guess **they** **think** **it's** a good thing to having **fun** and **to do** **that** without having **to** deal with **me**,_" I said and Oliver didn't seem to get the fact I was being sarcastic.

*Present Time.*

With that I woke up and looked at my clock that said 3:00 a.m and I went back to sleep.

*Eight Years Ago*(A/N:Molly is five in this part.)

"Molly, can I talk to you?" Mrs. Lindsay asked as the class left for gym and I walked over to my face in fear of getting yelled at.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am," I stuttered.

"Is there bothering you sweetie?" she asked and I quickly looked her ready to spill everything when my mom came in with my big brother Max who kept telling me these crazy people we live aren't our parents so I believed him.

"I'm sorry to come so unnoticed,but there's been emergency," my mom said and we left with the a person who was just as bad as Harley Quin in my eyes.

Once in the car she turn to me angrily and asked,"You weren't gonna tell on us now were you, sweetie?"

"No ma'am," I lied and she patted my check and said,"Good girl now lets go home to play a game."

Twenty five minutes later I was handcuffed to the stair railing as I was forced to watch my brother having his back hit with a wipe over and over again by me trying not to scream. Then my dad untied me placed a knife in my hand my mom looked so happy.

"Now sweetie I want you to take this here knife and shove it into your brother's stomach can you do that," the monster of my dad asked and I dropped the knife and he lost his smile.

"Fine if you wont I will," he said picking up the knife after slapping me across the face and having my mother hold me back while she was cheering him on to kill my brother.

Just then everything went blurry and I lost my sight the regained it once I was in the closet under the stairs with my brother who was bleeding to death.

"No no no no no no no!" I cried trying to stop the bleeding and he just grabbed my hand and held it.

"Molly, you remember how I told you I'd take you away from this place and will be free in four years," he asked and I nodded crying.

"Well, forget that you need to get out of here tonight and forget about me just run right now and never come back," Max said with his last breath and let go of my had and I on cover a hole the wall and escaped from there. With that I ran to into the city that was like this houses backyard crying and I hid in the sewers for the night and cried myself to sleep on a clearing.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, but Molly.  
Morning:  
Molly:

Once I woke up this morning someone probably Thea had already picked out my outfit for court so I put it that I went downstairs and into the dining room to see Walter,Moria, Oliver, and Thea.

"I see you put on what I picked out," Moria said and everybody was shock. Then I nodded and sat down and ate my breakfast.

"You picked that out?" Thea asked.

"Yes, I thought it would fit Molly," Moria said and then everybody actually agreed. Which was surprising since I don't think the good girl look fits me.

Two hours later I was in the front of the Court house and we got out only to get surrounded by news reporters. Which I really didn't like especially when they asked about the island and called me little girl. Oliver wasn't really happy about it either and drew the attention to him so I could get out of that mad crowd.

Court:

"Miss Epizon, tell us about what happened to you on the island and how you got on the Queen's gambit," the Judge asked after Oliver finished.

"You want to know what led me to be on the Queen Gambit?" I asked and she nodded.

"It started once my parents started abusing me and my brother for fun. Once I was four they took a bull whip to my back which is now covered in scars now. A year later a day before my fifth birthday they tried to get me to murder Max. I declined and they shot him then threw us both in the stair closet, then he died," I said pulsing for a moment.

"Three years later my eighth birthday my parents decided to kill me I ran and escaped, but my dad shot me and the bullet luckily got lodged in my rib cage. While running for ten minutes bleeding I got chased on to the boat," I said everything went silent.

"Well, can you tell us what happened to you on the island?" the judge asked.

"Yeah, that's simple I hunted when Oliver wasn't able too, I played on the beach once I was board and I survived," I said sorta telling the truth.

"Miss Epizon come with me so I can see if you were telling the truth," a lady said and once we left she took a look at me back then we headed back in and she let me go sit down by Oliver.

"You never told me you had a brother," he whispered.

"I don't like talking about seeing my brother murdered in front of me once I was five," I whispered back.

"The judge has ordered Molly brought back from the dead and to go into child services unless someone here is to claim her," the lady said.

"I will," Oliver said standing up and everyone seemed surprised except me who knew it was coming.

"Are you sure Mister Queen?" the judge asked.

"One hundred percent your honor," Oliver said.

After court:

After court and running into Laurel Oliver made me put on a blind fold.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost," Oliver said.

"When can I take this thing off?" I asked then the car stopped.

"Once we're inside," Oliver said and he led me inside. Then place a fluffy object in my arms and took my blind fold. It was cutest little puppy I ever seen and my whole face let up.

"Is he mine?" I asked looking at the little puppy. It was a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy.

"Why would I hand you a puppy and not let you keep it?" Oliver asked and I hugged him with one arm smiled up at him.

"Your the best Dad ever," I said and Oliver seemed shocked at first, but then smiled.

"What are you gonna name him?" Oliver asked.

"Bailey," I said.

Two Hours later:  
Oliver:

After a while of training I looking over at Molly who had fallen asleep in the computer chair with Bailey in her arms sleeping. I smirked and put my shirt back on and picked her up after putting Bailey on the floor.

"Hm, where we going?" she asked tiredly.

"Home," I said as I carried her upstairs.

"What about Bailey?" she asked half asleep, and I looked over to see the puppy at my feet.

"He's gonna stay here...," I said stopping to Molly's eye filled with sorrow and fear.

"Or, he can come with us," I said and I walked to the car carrying a sleeping Molly. Bailey was right on my heels and I put Molly in the car and buckled her in and picked up Bailey and put him the front set then I drove home.

Molly:

*Eight years ago*

Oliver was sleeping for a while I guess he was having a nightmare, because he kept mumbling about his dad. Then he woke up and was about to throw another piece of paper in the fire once I saw it.

"Oliver, stop what's that on the paper?" I asked sitting up which hurt. He looked at and started holding the every page over the fire and writing would appear.

"Can you hand me the water please?" I asked and he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and drank some.

"Welcome," he said and went back to making the writing appear.

Three days later the rock door open and in came Yao Fei came in.

"Where have you been we ran out of water yesterday?" Oliver asked.

"Good, your still alive," Yao Fei said.

Molly:

Present:

10:00 p.m:

"Green Hood, take out the lights," Oliver said and I did then he shot the goons. After that I hit Marten Summers in the back of the head and knocked him out. Oliver looked at me and nodded then we took him and stung him upside down and waited for him to wake up.

Once he did I pushed him so he started to swing and I walked over and stood by Oliver who said,"Marten Summers you have failed this city," and shot an arrow at him, but it barely missed.

"Your gonna testify in that trail, your gonna confess for having Victor Nocenty killed...There wont be a second warning," Oliver said and shot another arrow at him and it cut his cheek and we left in a blink of a eye.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, but Molly and Bailey.

Present:  
Molly:

The next day we went to Queen's Consolidate it was huge and cool.  
"Hi," Oliver said to a few girl co-workers.

"You enjoying yourself?" Moria asked.

"Yes I am," Oliver said.

"I remember when your father use to bring here when you were a boy. You were always so excited," Walter said.

"Dad use to let me drink soda in the office," Oliver said I was behind him keeping up my shy, innocent, and sweet girl act.

"Ah, so that is why you enjoyed coming?" Moria asked.

Then Walter said some very big words I really don't care about, or understand, but luckily Oliver cut him off.

"Excuse me can I get some lemonade and sparkling water or something cold, please," Oliver asked.

"Sweetheart, Oliver. Walter and I have something to discuss. Come now please sit," Moria said.

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down," Oliver said.

Then there it was again Walter was using more overly unnatural words I didn't understand. I'm smart for my age even though I haven't been to school for my age. I have a IQ of a hundred 'n' two... Just above average I am, but I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Nice," Oliver said, by that time all I got was Robert, Queen Consolidate, and in his name. The Moria said some stuff that I didn't quite get at first.

Then Oliver said,"No."

"No, your company," Moria said.

"No, I don't want to lead anything," Oliver said.

Then they argued, I got my lemonade when that was happening. I was also by Diggle as we watch them argue. Moria left after Oliver yelled and Walter went after her. Once we left the building we were swarmed by a mob of annoying camera men and news reporters calling out. Oliver Queen, Molly Epizon, Mr. Queen, and Miss Epizon all asking a million one questions. Diggle quickly got us in the car. One reporter lady even took my lemonade before I got in the car.

"Driver will be here in a minute," Diggle said.

"Okay," Oliver said nodding.

"I don't like this crowd," I said actually scared and Oliver seemed to pick that up.

"Don't worry Molly, there's nothing to freak out over,"Oliver said.

"Mister Queen is right, Miss Epizon we'll be out of here soon," Diggle said.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about that mean reporter lady taking my lemonade," I said glaring the reporter who was totting me by drinking my lemonade. That caused both Diggle and Oliver to look at the person I was looking at.

"Well, if you look at that she does have your lemonade," Oliver said.

Abigail:

Yeah, I'm Abigail yes I'm Molly's friend. She's cool and is my only friend. My grandpa scares most of my friends away.

Anyway back to the story.

Today was boring and right now I was walking with Aunt Dinah or Laurel as people call her.

"The court will either paint you blinded by greeff or looking to make a buck," Joanna said.

"But, this isn't about the money it's about getting justice for my father," Emily said.

"Emily, there is a lot people who don't want this trial to proceed, dangerous people," Laurel said.

"My, mother died once I was a baby. My father has been my only family and they took him away. They slit his throat, their gonna have to kill me if they want me to drop it," Emily said.

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that," I said.

"And it wont," my grandpa said.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"What's going on is that the four of you are getting around a clock police protection. You might as well get to know their faces because their going everywhere you go. No arguing," Grandpa said.

"I'm a lawyer I live to argue," Laurel said. Then Grandpa and Aunt Dinah argued that is such a big shocker, not.

"And you what you doing here?" Grandpa asked me.

"I'm home schooled and Aunt Laurel doesn't let me stay home alone," I said with a smirk and he left.

To be continued


	9. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey, sorry about this, but any way I'm going to reboot the story Molly.**

**It's just I know a lot more about what's going on now and stuff needs to add up better.**

**Please review and tell me what you thank about the is idea and this version of the story Molly.**

**-Revenge.**


End file.
